


Gravel to Tempo

by daisy (Lea12)



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Study, Coping, Crying, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Guilt, I don't know how to tag this shit, I work with what I'm given and with what I feel now, I'm Sorry, Mental Breakdown, Red Riding Hood Elements, Relationship Study, Teenagers, Trauma, and she's going through some shit, but hey, it's Maya's inner monologue of sorts, so like, this was supposed to go down completely different, those girls have guilt and they're horny and they're mine now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea12/pseuds/daisy
Summary: Jade helps her figure the werewolf thing out. "Diego was a werewolf, I know one or two things about it." Jade said, an offer of help and Maya gave her a half-smile, nodding.Maya helps Jade control her impulses, her bloodlust, the ripper inside her.That part of their relationship is easy, how they work together and how they help each other, that is the easy part.Hardest part is guilt they live in, guilt and regret and death, blood and murder. They can't really help each other in that department, make it better, because neither know how to deal with it, what to say to make it right, because they're both struggling with the same inner thoughts about it and don't know how to fight them .The middle part, the one that isn't easy, but isn't hard either, it's the attraction. They're both horny teenagers with enhanced emotions, it isn't rocket science on how that aspect of their relationship works out.
Relationships: Ethan Machado & Maya Machado, Maya Machado/Jade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Gravel to Tempo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hosieteam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hosieteam/gifts).



> Title from Hayley Kiyoko's Gravel to Tempo.
> 
> Like I said in the tags, did turned out way differently than I originally planned, but fuck it. I liked writing this, it was a nice experience. Seriously, I wrote this in a day, it's been a while since I wrote this much, I missed it.
> 
> I haven't proofread this, too tired, so if there are any mistakes, let me know, ao3 was being a little bitchy so.

_Maya Machado Fell enjoyed listening to fairy tales grandma would tell to Ethan and her, before mom picked them up and drove them back home._

_She misses grandma, misses those days where it would be Ethan and her, running around grandma's house as grandma cooks. Those days were the best. Dad was still there, too. Mom would tuck them into bed and kiss them goodnight and the world would feel alright._

_She liked Little Red Riding Hood the best. Interesting thing, she never wanted to  be Red  Riding Hood for Halloween, no, she always begged mom (but it was dad who gave in to her pleas) for a wolf costume._

_When she looks back to it, now, she laughs at how things in life have a funny way of coming back to bite you in the ass. She wanted to be a wolf, well, fate smiled upon her and turned her into a werewolf._

* * *

Every fairy tale starts with once upon a time and Maya's life did turn into a some kind of tale with fairy elements sprinkled in it, so-

Once upon a time, a girl called Hope started MFHS, bringing supernatural and danger and hurt to her and her twin.

_(but it isn't Hope's fault, she can't blame her, she wants to, but Maya knows better)_

Once upon a time, a school for supernaturals opened.

_(but that has nothing to do with what made her trigger her curse)_

Once upon a time, a beautiful, brunette girl lived here, with blood and face that brought supernatural to this town.

_(but it isn't doppelganger's fault, not really)_

Once upon a time, a family lived here a millennium ago, struck by a tragedy brought by the wolves.

_(no, it isn't their fault, but they are getting closer to the truth)_

Once upon a time, there lived a powerful girl who  was hallowed by  the power inside her and she cursed her tribe to bear the curse of the wolves.

_(well, technically, what made Maya change was this, like, yeah, but... yeah)_

Once upon a time, there lived a family which  was descended  from the wolves, unaware of a curse coursing through their veins.

_(also, technically... yeah)_

Once upon a time, her mom met her dad, they fell in love, got married and mom fell pregnant.

_(like... yeah)_

Once upon a time, a beautiful young girl found herself in a wrong place at the wrong time, unleashing a curse she was unaware was cast on her and turned into a creature of the moon.

_(that about sums it up, sure)_

* * *

Founding Families, everyone knows about them. Fell, Forbes, Gilbert, Lockwood and Salvatore. Fell family doesn't have the werewolf curse, that is what Lockwood family is for.

Apparently, a Lockwood girl (Gracie was her name), relative of Richard Lockwood, married one of the many men Fell family produced, in the 1980s. Her father was born of the union, a Fell with Lockwood genes (curse). Her father met her mother, they had Ethan and her.

It's actually even funnier, since she took after grandma Gracie in the looks (come on, admit it, you either Ethan or her  was adopted), and hey, she's a triggered werewolf now. A complete Lockwood, through and through.

_Grandma Gracie's words make even more sense. Oh god, everything makes sense now. Crap, it's like she's enlightened completely. Fuck, grandma, shit._

_Grandma used to say how dad got the worst of both families, the genetics of a Lockwood and the personality of a Fell (which, right, an asshole like a Fell and a freaking werewolf like a Lockwood)._

_Sorry, she's just... perplexed. Like what the hell, grandma? Oh fuck, was grandma Gracie a werewolf? Is that why she gave that smile whenever she begged for Little Red Riding Hood? Well fucking hell, that is... Oh god, she  just  thought about her sweet grandma, who baked cookies and couldn't read without her glasses and was like, old, turning into a werewolf. Is that why they had to go to grandma Bianca three days a month? Oh god._

_Her grandma was a werewolf. Probably._

"I think  my grandma was a werewolf." She tells Jade, one day while they're  just  hanging around in Jade's room, lying on the bed. Jade looks up from a book, down to where Maya is resting her head in Jade's lap, eyes narrowed.

"Are you  seriously  thinking about your grandmother right now?" Jade asks, amused.

"I'm contemplating my entire existence, is what I'm doing." She says, taking Jade's phone to skip to a song more to her liking.

"Hey, I liked that song."

"Well I don't." Maya says. "Besides, you're the one who  is supposed  to concentrate, not listen to songs."

"And rap helps you in having an existential crisis?"

"Yes." She answers, although her voice isn't  really  confident in the answer.

"Sure." Jade says through an amused smile, going back to her book.

* * *

She kills someone, does it  really  matter how it happens, who she kills? She kills a human being and triggers her curse.

But... she should talk about it. Process it. That's what her new guidance counselor tells her.

It's just... sometimes, she wonders what does her story even matter?  It happened, it brought her here to Salvatore's and she's in a pack now, while her brother is still in MFHS, unaware of his curse. It happened and she can't bring back the dead, no matter how much she wants to.

Jade is helping her, and she's helping Jade. They're helping each other, they're in this together.

Jade killed too, she killed a girl she  really  liked, she killed that girl's friends. Jade is a ripper and she had her humanity switched off and there's... There's a lot that comes with Jade.

Maya killed, triggering her curse, becoming a werewolf and she's trying to figure that whole new thing out, trying to overcome the guilt.

Jade helps her figure the werewolf thing out. "Diego was a werewolf, I know one or two things about it." Jade said, an offer of help and Maya gave her a half-smile, nodding.

Maya helps Jade control her impulses, her bloodlust, the ripper inside her.

That part of their relationship is easy, how they work together and how they help each other, that is the easy part.

Hardest part is guilt they live in, guilt and regret and death, blood and murder.  They can't  really  help each other in that department, make it better, because neither know how to deal with it, what to say to make it right, because they're both struggling with the same inner thoughts about it and don't know how to fight them.

The middle part, the one that isn't easy, but isn't hard either, it's the attraction.  They're both horny teenagers with enhanced emotions, it isn't rocket science on how that aspect of their relationship works out.

* * *

A robber broke into their house, three months ago.  Mom went on a date with principal Saltzman, Ethan was still recovering and she didn't feel like going out, wanting to stay with her brother.

They were watching a horror movie (is it bad that she doesn't remember which one, or even what it was about?) when they heard noise

It happened  really  fast, the whole night is a blur _(blood, screams, knives, gun, light shutting down from brown eyes, the pain, Ethan, the change inside her, the police lights, mom's look)_.

The robber breaks in.

Ethan takes a kitchen knife and joins in her mom's office, where she takes the gun.

"Why do you get a gun?" Ethan asks and she shoots him an are-you-serious-now glare.

"Because I'm smarter and your arm is still recovering." She states, sarcasm obvious.

They hear the robber come into the office.

Ethan goes on to be a hero, but the robber twists his arm and he's down, crying out in pain.

"Let him go or I will shoot." She says, stepping into the light where the robber could see her and she could see him.

The robber  just  smirks, twisting Ethan's arm more, putting a knife to his throat and she has feels like she has no control over her action, over her fingers as they pull the trigger.

Ethan runs to the other side of the room as she runs to the robber, trying to stop the bleeding, crying and shaking as she does so, doesn't stop apologizing. She looks him in the eyes, sees him closing his brown eyes and screams no.

She breaks down crying, sitting down next to his body, choking on her tears when she feels a pain in her insides and she screams again, this time in pain.  Except it isn't a scream, it's a growl and she feels something shift, something change inside her that moment.

Everything starts to feel different and she feels like puking from the smell, from the light, from the blood, from the feeling inside her.

She's  widely  aware of mom running to her office, along with principal Saltzman and crouching down to the body, seeing if it's dead.

"He's dead, mom." She remembers saying through tears, hiding her face.

Principal Salzman notices her eyes (which is something she would learn he did days later) and he kneels down next to her. Mom goes on to hug her, but she moves away and mom looks heartbroken.

"Mom." She hears Ethan say, but his voice is loud, so loud, even if it's a whisper and she feels mom go away and hug him.

She senses _everything_ and it _hurts_.

"Maya, it's okay." Principal Saltzman whispers, but she hears him like he said it and she looks into his eyes. "It wasn't your fault." She breaks down into cries again. "You need to get up." She shakes her head, too sensitive to his light touch on her back.

She walks outside, the police lights so bright, blinding her and she's still crying, focused on the blood over her pajamas and her hands... her hands, they're so bloody and she remembers what happened and pukes in the bushes.

She lets Ethan hug her, staining his shirt with her tears.

* * *

Principal Saltzman comes to visit her, sits her down on the couch, few days after the... After what happened. Hope comes with him.

"Maya, there are no right words for what we're about to say." Hope says and she looks at her, eyes glassy. She  barely  slept these past few days and it shows.

"What?" She asks, exhaustion clear in her voice.

Hope takes a deep breath. "You're a werewolf." Maya raises an eyebrow and starts laughing, like a maniac. Hope sighs, flashing her eyes and Maya stops dead in her tracks.

"How?" She asks.

"Killing a human triggers the curse." Principal says and Maya feels herself choking on tears again. Hope goes in to comfort her.

"Can you... _uncurse_ me? Break the curse?" Hope gives her a sympathetic smile.

"No. I'm sorry, but there's no way. Salvatore's... it's a school for people like you, people like us."

"You want me to go to a private school?"

"It isn't private. People there, they can help you with what you're going through, they can help you control it." Maya looks at principal Saltzman and scoffs, getting up, shaking her head.

"No way. I'm not... I'm not." She's shaking her head, trying not to cry.

"Maya-" Hope says, going in to comfort her.

"Don't touch me, you monster." Maya says, words getting to Hope in the worst way. "Leave. Both of you, leave."  Maya orders them and when they don't move,  just  give her a look of sympathy, she snaps out at them, screaming that they leave her alone. Not screaming, no. She growls, like a wolf. She looks at the picture of mom and Ethan and her they took last summer and she breaks down again. "Please make it go away."

Making it go away  apparently  means that she's enrolling into Salvatore's and fighting with her mom and brother.  Hope tells her it's the right decision, going to Salvatore's, but if it's making her lose her family, then how good of a decision can it be?

But it'll keep them safe, safe from her, safe from her curse, safe from the monster she became.

There's a pack, lead by a pompous jerk called Jed whose face is begging to be punched and she wants to say no, thanks, but... She needs a pack, she needs the safety that comes with the pack.

She punches her new alpha when he asks her tell him how she triggered her curse, which, who knew, isn't a good way to start the dynamic. But she's Maya Machado Fell and she does make her entrance memorable, it's in her blood.

The classes are interesting and she researches about her family and Founding Families. That is how she meets Jade, in the library.

There's something about them, they  just  click.

Maya flirts with her and they end up making out.  It isn't that they're attracted to each other, but it's that they recognize something in the other girl's eyes  similar to  their own.

Jade's room is more comfortable than the library and Maya's roommate is always in hers while Jade's is never there, so it's convenience. Certainly not because it smells like Jade, like red roses and sexy perfume and just... Jade. Jade, who is all red and red and red.

Jade's room is comforting, too, where they can share guilt and where they can share each other and where they can fall apart and  be put  back together. It's them,  just  them in that room, not pretending to be okay and helping each other go through their shit.

Most of the times, it's Maya who is studying and Jade who is listening to the music, blowing bubblegum and annoying Maya into quitting the studying.

But sometimes, Jade studies (it's always Biology or Chemistry, she does plan on continuing her dream, the ripper inside her  be damned) and Maya listens to music, thinking about her family and the simpler times.

Jade asks her to go hunting with her. "I trust you. And... I don't trust myself alone yet."

Maya smiles at her, pulling her in a chaste kiss. "Of course."

Maya is there for when Jade remembers Inez and her friends, when she remembers the prison world and Kai, when she shares her fear of not being able to follow her dream due to bloodlust.

Jade is there when she's on the edge, horny and angry before the full moon and when she's exhausted after it, crying into Jade's arms, guilt washing all over her and the feel of missing her family and not being able to be near them without fear of hurting them becomes too much, Jade is there for her.

They're there for each other, when guilt becomes too much and memories become too much to handle and they can fall apart,  freely, knowing that they won't  be judged.  Sometimes, they fall apart together and sex is different then, gentle and soothing, knowing and understanding.

* * *

Halloween has always been Maya's favorite holiday.  Going trick-or-treating with Ethan, her in a wolf costume and Ethan dressed as a Jedi, it's her favorite childhood memory.

She's starring at the phone, looking at the contact, thinking about calling her brother, even if  just  to hear his voice for few seconds and then hang up.

Her thoughts  are interrupted by  someone covering her eyes and whispering in her ear. "Who is it?" Maya asks, knowing the play.

"It's me, Little Red Riding Hood." Jade's voice is seductive and Maya wants to laugh, but bites her lip. "Your voice sounds so odd. Is something the matter?"

"Oh, I  just  have touch of a cold." Maya answers, knowing the fairy tale by her heart.

"Oh, what big ears you have." Jade whispers, hands moving from Maya's eyes, her lips and teeth grazing Maya's earlobe and she lets out a shy moan.

"The better to hear you with."

Jade jumps on the other side of the bed, facing Maya eye to eye, looking into her brown eyes. "What big eyes you have."

"The better to see you with." Maya matches Jade's seductive tone, becoming less joking, more serious and Jade smirks.

"What big teeth you have." Jade says, looking at Maya with the look she knows all too well by now.

"The better to eat you with." Maya says, letting out a growl and goes in to give plaster kisses over Jade's neck, both girls giggling.

Maya's on top of Jade, taking in her costume and lets out a laugh. "Seriously? You  seriously  put on Red Riding Hood costume?"

"Yeah. What, the big bad wolf doesn't like it?" Jade fake pouts and Maya rolls her eyes.

"Oh no, red is a great color on you." Jade bites her lip.

"Does that mean you don't want me to take it off?"

"Hm. No. I'm going to rip it off you." Maya lets out a small growl.

"Is that a promise?" Maya nods, pulling Jade in a kiss.

"I love you, you know." Maya says and Jade looks at her, smiling.

"I know. I love you too." The girls share a smile, meeting halfway in a deeper kiss.

_It isn't trick-or-treating with Ethan or a wolf costume, but it's in Jade's room with Jade dressed all in red and she's a werewolf now, and hey, it's a fairy tale, she just  has to work on getting every other fairy element in her happy ending right. But one step at a time, she's working on it._

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is so weak, but I don't care, so have it.
> 
> Thanks to Hosieteam for prompting this. Like seriously, you rock, Maya/Jade are such a good ship  
> Wait, does this classify as a gift? How does that all work?
> 
> If any of you have any cool pairings or whatever, prompt me, I'll see if it hits right.
> 
> Pretty please fill out the questionnaire:  
> https://forms.gle/MYytUSboscQAyZwF9
> 
> Also, have any of you watched Buffy the Vampire Slayer or familiar with it and how many of you are interested in fic(s) with Legacies characters in that universe? Like a fusion or something? Which characters are what? Hope is Buffy (duh), Landon is Xander (I guess), Josie is Willow, Penelope could be Faith, Lizzie could be Cordelia. But who are Angel and Spike???


End file.
